


Ничего нет

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Ending, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: У них есть только ночи
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin





	Ничего нет

**Author's Note:**

> Что-то очень короткое

Когда Джено видит Ренджуна в первый раз, он думает, что никогда бы не общался с таким человеком.

У Ренджуна тело выгибается в такт музыке, затуманенный взгляд и размазанная тушь.

Когда Джено видит его во второй раз, они целуются до пустоты в легких.

У Джено много сомнений, немного страха и губы немного болят.

После этого они видятся часто, Джено утверждает, что у них ничего нет.

Он не врёт – Ренджун с ним согласен.

Что у них может быть?  
Конечно же, ничего…

У них есть только ночи.  
И нет любви.

Нет стыда, смущения, ума и здравого смысла, нет постоянства, нет обещаний, нет обязательств и правды тоже нет.

Нет имён.

Нет дат и нет личностей.

Есть только дым и яркий неон, вкус алкоголя и хриплые голоса, сломанные ногти и разбитые коленки, укусы на ключицах и томные взгляды.

Джено не больно, Ренджуну не жаль, им хорошо, так почему нет?

Джено не боится, Джено не хочет отказаться, Джено уверен.

Ренджун не думает, Ренджун согласен на то, что есть, Ренджуну не нужно больше.

Правда ведь?

У них нет ничего, и Джено думает, что нужно заканчивать.

Потому, что мама будет злиться, потому, что с университета могут выгнать, потому, что он не готов разрушить свою жизнь.

У них нет ничего – Ренджун согласно кивает, целует как в последний раз (почему «как»?) и не прощается.

Никаких слёз, душевных терзаний и разбитых сердец.

У них ничего нет.  
Ведь так?

У них были только ночи.

И нет будущего.


End file.
